Una droga, un coma, un amor
by Lore StAhL
Summary: "todo esto es tu culpa-grito furioso" "prefiero verla MUERTA a que verla con alguien mas-dijo con una estúpida sonrisa maníaca aun en su rostro, demostrando que el era el único culpable de katherine McGregor estuviera en coma"


Capitulo 1: El recuerdo de la traición

holiwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, bueno dije que no iba a escribir hasta el 2014 pero ya lo tenia listo y pensé ¿porque no?,

** twist no es malo, will shane no ha desaparecido, blakk es un narcotraficante, katherine no es una científica, mario no es un lanzador de tiros de truco,quentin no es una loco de las robo-babosas, aparecen OC de otros fics: cassidi y katerin sting(secretos que estaban ocultos), emili McGregor(malvado amor), habrá twistem **

* * *

kat, por favor vuelve conmigo-dijo aquel chico suplicante, hace 2 semana habían sucedido _eso._ 2 semana...2 semanas sin verla, sin oírla, pero para juzgar hay que primero conocer la historia

_katherine se estaba terminando de arreglarse, pues en pocos minutos se vería con su novio en el centro de la Caverna furturia _

_salió, se subió a su meca-bestia y tomo el camino mas corto hacía aquel lugar..._

**_Mientras en el centro de la Caverna..._**

_ en este lugar estaba una chica de cabello negro rapado al lado derecho, usaba una polera negra igual que sus pantalones, botas moradas oscuras con las puntas morado claro, pero que hace? ella se estaba besando con un chico de cabello naranja y lamentablemente en ese preciso momento llego katherine, se devasto por completo, pero quien no?, o acosa es lindo ver a tu novio besando con cualquier otra chica en la calle?_

_Quentin...-musito apenas mientras las lagrima empezaban a fluir por sus ojos_

_al oír su nombre aparto a la chica con la que estaba rápidamente e intento acercarse a ella _

_no,no¡ aléjate de mi-grito furiosa_

_kat esto...esto no es lo que parece-intento __defenderse_

_no es lo que...parece?-susurro-acaso imagine que te estabas besando con la hermana de mi mejor amiga?- la molestia de kat iba en aumento _

_oye, quien te crees tu para hablarle así?- reprocho la chica_

_hola cassidi-dijo con ironía- yo me creo la "novia" de este infeliz-_

_que?-grito exaltada- pero tu me dijiste que era..._

_la única en tu vida-completo katherine- acaso le dices eso a todas las chicas que ilusionas y luego les rompes el corazón?-dicho esto monto su meca y desapareció _

_eres un maldito infeliz-dijo cassidi dándole una cachetada y mirándolo con desprecio _

olvídalo, alguien como tu no merece segundas oportunidades, ademas antes de que pasara _eso _me quede por error con tu celular y recibí una llamada de katerin sting la otra hermana de trixie y pregunto por su...novio- dicho aquello le cerro la puerta en las narices

el se alejo y diviso a mario?, se escondió tras unos arbustos y vio hacia donde se diriguia hacia la case de su ex novia

_**en casa de katherine**_

estaba a punto de subir a su habitación, pero sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta, suspiro,

te dije que no...-su oración murió antes de terminarse al darse cuenta de que era mario, un chico muy especial para ella, el cual la miraba confundida-yo eh lo siento, es que bino _el_ y pues ya sabe lo de siempre

supongo que le dijiste que no-dijo cruzándose de brazos

claro que si, pero que haces aquí?- dijo sonriente

que?, ya no puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga?-

claro que si, ademas que tu fuiste el único que me dijo que me alejara de el-

si, y que tal si damos una vuelta?-propuso

si, creo que...estaría bien-

en maca-bestia o caminando- pregunto

caminando-

ella aun estaba mal por _eso, _inconsciente mente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de mario, el miro y paso su mano por su hombro atraiéndola mas hacia si mismo, ella lo miro y el le dio una sonrisa la cual ella correspondió, así se fueron alejando poco a poco

_**Mientras en los arbustos con quentin**_

pdv quentin

así que...bravado quiere quitarme a mi chica eh? yo no lo creo, tal vez sea hora de llamar a este sujeto que recomendaron en aquella fiesta

_fin pdv_

miro una tarje arrugada que decía

_thaddeus blakk, narcotraficante_

luego sonrió malignamente

* * *

yey, super corto, no lo resisti, este fic contiene grandes cantidades de Marioxkatherine, también elixie y twistem

bien espero les guste

**nota: **el titulo se empieza a entender del cap 3 o 4, categoría T por algunas palabras, las drogas y la imagen de una persona en como, con las maquinas y todas esas cosas

bay


End file.
